School of Myth
by Sun E. Day
Summary: Welcome to the School of Myth!  Where demigods can learn real things without the fear of being killed by monsters.
1. Waiting

**A/N: Chapter one is up! The characters appearing in this chapter are as follows…**

**1. Rain Demura –Princess-Of-Slytherin-18**

**2. Violet Jordan –GothicAngelInYourNightmares**

…**and two characters that I created.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the two characters above or PJO. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 1:**

"Man, I was hoping that they had finally changed the uniforms this year!" Laine sighed, fiddling with the edge of her orange and light brown plaid skirt.

"Yeah, whatever. Everyone else is wearing them too and at least yours fits," I replied with a sigh. I glanced up in the mirror and surveyed my hideous uniform. A white polo with the initials S.O.M embroidered on it in orange and an orange, white, and light brown plaid skirt. To top it all off, there were a pair of light brown socks and black Mary Janes. All and all, pretty much everyone in the school hated it, especially me. My dad refused to get me new ones considering the fact that this was my last year at school.

"Kris! Five more minutes till the chariot arrives." Talk of the devil. My dad was a scientist at a college and he was always wrapped up in crazy experiments with his students. I watched him tromp up the stairs, a single colorful sock in hand.

"Have you seen my other rainbow sock lately, Kris?" He asked. I smothered a giggle before answering. He loved his colorful socks almost as much as his white lab coat, which he was almost never seen without.

"Nope, did you check under your bed? We have to go wait outside for the chariot. Everything we need is packed up already," I replied, slinging the heavy duffel bag over my shoulder. Laine grabbed her colorful suitcase.

No, Laine is not my sister. She's my best friend, well, other than Kyra. She doesn't even look like me at all and still we are so close some people call us sisters. She has brown wavy hair that is a little longer than shoulder length. Her hair has alternating rainbow streaks mixed in with it. They were a blessing from her mother when she was claimed and she asked her to keep them. She has chocolaty brown eyes and tan skin. Her full name is Elaina Fredricks.

On the other hand, I'm blond with hair that falls to my shoulders with intense blue-gray eyes. And my skin is pale. My full name is Kristina Henderson.

I gave a faint smile as watched my dad disappear into his room to look for his missing sock.

"Bye, Dad! I love you, see you soon!" I yelled up when I reached the foot of the stairs. We trudged out the front door and on to the dewy grass, ignoring the spilled laundry basket in the hallway. We walked down to the edge of the driveway, our eyes raised toward the sky.

"Whatca doing?" A whiny voice that I knew too well asked. I inwardly groaned.

"Hi Mickey," I replied exasperatedly, not taking my eyes off of the sky. Mickey or Michelle was a ten year old who was, sadly, my next door neighbor. She was nosy and quite frankly, annoyed the heck out of me. She was always complaining and looking for something to do. She always got into other people's business.

"We're waiting for our bus to go to boarding school," Elaina said in answer to her first question.

"So that explains the funny outfits," she said, indicating to our uniforms. "Why were you looking at the sky? Is your bus flying? Ah, the typical nosy Mickey.

"I'll be right back," I said before muttering in Laine's ear. "Keep her occupied. I have to make an Iris message to tell them not to come here. Let's walk to your house and they can pick us up there." I wandered away and heard Mickey ask what I had said.

I strode around into the backyard where I had a fountain installed for the purpose of messaging. I dug around in my purse that was slung across my shoulder for a gold drachma. I found one and threw into the fountain mist.

"O Goddess please accept my offering. Violet Jordan, uhh… in a chariot, umm…somewhere in the sky," I said into the mist, naming a girl who was the chariot's first stop. I knew at least she would be on it by now. As I was thinking this, the mist shimmered and an image appeared of two girls. One had black hair and darkish blue eyes and was tan and the other had long white blond hair and mismatched eyes, one blue and one green. Her skin was pale cream. I smiled when I recognized them.

"Hey Kris, what's up?" The dark haired one, Violet, asked.

"Hey Violet. We're having some…mortal trouble," I replied with a grimace. The blond one giggled and I glared at her. "It's not that funny, Rain."

"Well, nice to see you too," she replied before scooting out of my line of sight. I turned back to Violet.

"Anyway, my next door neighbor is refusing to leave Laine and me alone. Can you change course and pick us up down the street at Elaina's house instead?" I inquired before glancing behind me to make sure no one was there.

"Sure thing. It's only a little farther down the block, right?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," I said. "Thanks a bunch!"

"Kay, see you in a second. Good luck," she smirked and waved her hand though the mist, breaking the connection. I dashed around to the front of the house where Elaina was looking tired of trying to keep up with the extremely talkative ten year old.

"Laine, come on!" I yelled at her, not even bothering to stop running. She broke away from Mickey with relief and, with a hasty goodbye, ran to keep up with me.

"Never put me through that again!" She cried as soon as Mickey was out of earshot.

"You're right. That is pretty terrible. I owe you one," I replied with a smirk. "It was pretty funny though." She elbowed me hard in the ribs and we darted down the street to her house. When we arrived, we stopped and stared at the sky in anticipation.

"When is it coming?" She asked. Right then, we heard a clattering sound behind us. We spun around. In the middle of the street was a golden chariot pulled by two horses, one black and one brown. And sitting at the front of the chariot were Violet and Rain, looking very pleased with themselves.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked and she nodded.

"All aboard!" Rain shouted, gesturing for us to join them on the chariot.

**A/N: Review please! I need constructive criticism. Also, GA and P-Of-S I hope I portrayed your characters correctly. If not, please let me know. Also, if your character did not appear, which most did not, I will try to incorporate them in slowly, so it isn't awkward. Again, please review.**


	2. Chariot Ride

**A/N: Chapter Two! The new characters in this chapter are…**

**1. Phoebe Dail ~DiedLaughing**

**2. Jordan Thatcher ~deary**

**3. Olivia Faith ~Picking Purple Poppies13**

**4. Xavier McAvoy ~Stor-E-Phool (Stor-E-Phool helped me create the filler characters for the empty spots in the list, so I'm giving her credit for them. THANKS A BUNCH!)**

**All of these authors reviewed my last chapter early. Lissa, I would include your character(s), but I have a plan to incorporate them in the next couple of chapters.**

**Also, I'd like to give ReadingWitch367 a shout out for her nice review. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or the characters above! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2:**

We clambered up the golden side of the eight-person chariot and threw our bags in the back storage compartment.

"They really need to get ladders for this thing," Laine complained. "It always manages to mess up my skirt."

"Why do you care? You despise that skirt anyway," I retorted, sick of her incessant complaining. She was starting to remind me of Mickey. Maybe I shouldn't have left her alone with Mickey for so long. Laine combed her fingers through her hair and glared at me.

"That doesn't mean I want it to look bad," she replied. I snickered and said,

"Man, someone might think you're a daughter of Aphrodite," She glared at me. Hastily, I shouted at the sky, "No offense, Aphrodite. You're awesome!" I lowered my head and I rolled my eyes. Turning my back on Laine, I looked around at my fellow chariot travelers.

Sitting in the farthest corner from me was a dark haired, dark eyed girl I had never seen before. She seemed to be about thirteen, my age. Seated beside me was a hazel-eyed brunette that I recognized immediately.

"Jordan!" I exclaimed, "It's been so long since I last saw you!"

"The last time I can remember is when I crushed you in sword fighting the day before term ended last year," she teased. I gave her a playful nudge before responding,

"That SO doesn't count! It was six in the morning and plus, you always win!" I pretended to be indignant about my defeat. She grinned and we chatted for a little while on how shocked we were that this was our last year at school. We were soon interrupted by a boy's voice.

"Don't I get a hello too?" he said. He was seated across from me, his sandy brown hair hanging in his face.

"Oh Xavier! I'm so sorry, I got side tracked…" I replied sheepishly. He looked up his bright blue eyes twinkling merrily.

"I'm only joking. You can go back to your err… catching up again," he smiled. I grinned back and glanced at the single empty spot in the chariot.

"Wait, who's the last stop again?" I asked curiously.

"The one and the only…" Rain began dramatically.

"Daughter of Zeus," Violet finished before adding. "Prepare for landing!" We came to a less than graceful stop, skidding across the street and stopping right in front of a tree. The brown horse's nose was about an inch away from its trunk.

The house sitting in front of us was a red brick one with painted green shutters and a tidy flower garden surrounding it. A girl with dyed black hair stood on the front porch, leaning against the wooden support.

"Took you long enough," she said with a grin. She hefted her suitcase and called in the partially open doorway.

"Bye, Mom!" she shouted and her mother appeared in the doorway. They embraced and I noticed that the woman was an exact mirror of her daughter, except for the eyes. The girl's eyes were hazel, while the woman's were gray green. With a wave she skipped down the drive, her heavy suitcase bouncing against her leg.

"Gods, it took you guys forever!" she proclaimed, climbing into the chariot.

"Well sorry Olivia. Not everything can be perfect. Blame Kris and Laine if you have to blame someone. They had some 'mortal trouble.'" Violet replied. Olivia glanced at us with a questioning look and I shrugged at her and gave her my 'tell you later' look.

She took the empty space between Laine and the new girl, forcing Laine to scoot closer to Xavier. They simultaneously blushed. I gave a tiny grin on how dumb they were being.

It was no secret that they liked each other, but Xavier was too shy to speak up, as was Laine. I turned my attention from Laine's love life to the new girl sitting in the corner of the chariot.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked her.

"Who? Me?" Olivia, thinking I was talking to her, answered.

"I wasn't talking to you, Livy. We all know your name already. I was asking the girl next to you, whose name is unknown. I make it my priority to know everyone's names," I responded, flashing a grin. I focused my attention on the other girl.

"Phoebe. Phoebe Dail," she answered shyly, keeping her head ducked. "I don't know who my godly parent is though."

"Hmm…" Xavier pondered, looking at her like he would an art piece. "She looks like a Hades girl to me. Tell me, Phoebe, have you ever had interactions with the dead or sensed anything death related." I put hand over my mouth and giggled. He sounded so much like a psychologist sometimes.

"Ummm….no," Phoebe answered, puzzled.

"Well, she's too nice to be Ares, too dark for Apollo, not blond, so not Athena, and she not preppy, so she's probably not Aphrodite," Jordan mused.

"You know, not all Athena kids are blond. Just take Kalli for example," I replied, speaking of my black haired half-sister.

"That's true. She could be an Athena girl. Phoebe, are you a good student?" Jordan asked. Phoebe looked uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Not particularly," she answered sheepishly.

"Neither am I!" Olivia cried, offering her hand for a high-five. Phoebe weakly slapped it. Live it to Livy to liven things up.

"Ok, then. Scratch Athena off our mental list," I replied. "Maybe she's a Nike. You'd have a sister, Jordan."

"Yup, instead of my annoying half-brother," she teased, nudging Xavier with her knee.

"I don't think I'm a Nike. I never win anything," Phoebe responded, with a sigh.

"Wow, long sentence for the Goth girl," Xavier teased, gesturing to her black hoodie and jeans. "You'll get your uhh…wonderful uniform when you're claimed and you won't be able to keep those on sadly." He nodded his head toward her purple high-tops.

"I'm not Goth," Phoebe mumbled. "I just like black."

"Wait, duh! We forgot to ask which parent is her godly one," Rain piped up.

"It's my mom. I live with my dad, Derek," Phoebe immediately responded. I nodded, mentally crossing off Hades, Zeus, Ares, and all the male gods.

"I suppose you'll just have to wait for the claiming then," Violet stated. Ah, the claiming. It goes hand in hand with the tests. They're really simple and don't involve any effort.

The first test is basically an eye exam, testing whether you can see through the Mist. One of the teachers just changes a magical item and if you can see it, then you pass that part. Simple as that.

Test number two is also easy you stand there and put your hand on a celestial bronze sword. If you pass through it then you fail, and they make you leave. Easy right?

The third test was an ADHD test. They time you on how long you can sit still. Surprisingly, you want to fail this part, because that means your ADHD.

Test number four is dyslexia testing where you have to spell five words. This is another one you want to fail because it means you have dyslexia. If you get a perfect score, Pass, Pass, Fail, Fail, and then you move to the claiming. On claiming day, it is required of the gods to be paying attention. Most of them gather around a single Iris message and keep a look out for their kids.

During the claiming, you are put in an empty room with no ceiling. In the middle are a brazier and a plate of food. You sacrifice the food and wait. If no one claims you, then they have to test your abilities to find your godly parent. Normally, they are claimed right away. I wasn't. Then, I did a bunch of math problems and Athena finally claimed me.

She came to see me afterward to apologize, which, considering who they are, was a shocker. She even gave me a necklace that becomes a staff. It was four feet tall and made entirely of celestial bronze, but unlike most weapons it is bladeless. The necklace is a chain that has a little owl charm on it. I fingered it, turning it over in my hands. This staff and a few short throwing knives are my usual weapon, but I'm trained in archery. I first learned archery in summer camp, completely unrelated to demigod training. I also know the sword fighting basics and Jordan is working with me to help. I smiled at the thought of a whole year of fun and friends ahead of me.

"LAND HO!" Olivia shouted, breaking up my thoughts. I glanced out of the chariot and saw the dome of my familiar school rising along the horizon. Home sweet home.

**A/N:** **Hope you liked it. I hope I portrayed the characters alright. If not, let me know. Please review! Click there and REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**


	3. Arrival and Assembly

**A/N: Chapter 3! The new characters are…**

**1. Rosella Dragomir (12) ~ lissa**

**2. Helena Conta (12) ~ lissa**

**3. Jezebel Harmen (12) ~ lissa**

**4. Yuna Williams (13) ~ ..name**

**5. Alyssa Sacramento (13) ~ NinjaWriter1234**

**6. Allison Giorgio (11) (FC) **

**7. Samantha Harden (11) (filler character (FC))**

**8. Brianna Hill (11) (FC)**

**9. Linus Del Toro (11) ~ Kiba Kibbles**

**10. Andrew Kendrix (11) ~ DiedLaughing**

**11. Michael Brunson (11) (FC)**

**12. Hiro Ichiro (11) ~ Stor-E-Phool**

**13. Sophia Wilson (11) ~ Sun E. Day**

**14. Cameron Harris (11) ~ Sun E. Day**

**15. Rita Nimoy (11) ~ Sun E. Day**

**16. Eric Hoover (11) ~ Sun E. Day**

**1. Lila Jennings (13) ~ musicforevaxoxo**

**1. Chris Willis (13) ~ Noname (I had to change his last name because there was already a Williams) **

**1. Cassandra Gruber (13) ~ Apollostraitor **

**1. Jasmine Spears (13) ~Princess-Of-Slytherin-18**

**Wow, a lot, but it is necessary and you'll see why. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO! Enjoy.**

**Chapter 3:**

The chariot circled above the dome shaped building, waiting for an open runway to land on. Soon, Olivia spotted one that looked like it had just opened up and gestured excitedly toward it. Violet put the chariot in a controlled dive toward the runway before anyone else could steal it.

As we approached I recognized the two girls working the runway and waved. We landed more gracefully than we had in front of Olivia's house, rolling along the runway instead of skidding across the street like we had then. The two girls ran up to the pegasi and helped to pull them to a stop.

The one on the right side had black hair that was long and had bangs that hung in her face and light green eyes. The one on the left had very dark brown hair that fell in ringlets with a side fringe across her face. Her eyes were soft brown.

The black-haired one laid her hands on both of the horses' noses and whispered softly to them. She took out a few sugar cubes and gave one to the brown-haired girl and kept one for herself. They each fed a horse the sugar.

"Good girl, Fruit. Good boy, Twilight," the black-haired girl said. The brunette glared at her. She shrugged and said,

"Hey, Alyssa, don't give me that look. You know I didn't name him that," the green-eyed girl said. Laine and I slid down the side of the chariot.

"YUNA!" Laine cried and rushed over to give the black-haired daughter of Poseidon a hug.

"Hey, Alyssa," I said, more reserved than my exuberant friend. I waved to the brunette and strolled over to the chestnut mare named Fruit. I stroked her nose and she sniffed me.

"Long time no see, girl," I whispered giving her a big hug. Fruit was my BPF aka best pegasus friend. I loved pegasus riding and it was one of my favorite activities to do here. She was a tall chestnut mare with a chestnut mane. She had a white stripe down her nose and had one white hoof. Her wings were chestnut as well.

I beckoned Phoebe down off the chariot. She came down nervously and I led her over to Twilight, who was a calm tempered, black gelding. I placed her hands on his big nose and he huffed. She stroked her hand along his nose and smiled.

"He likes that," Yuna said. "He thinks you smell nice." I giggled. Yuna has a way with horses and can understand their thoughts because she is a daughter of Poseidon.

She was the one who first introduced me to Fruit. At the stables, you can 'rent a pegasus.' Essentially, you own a pegasus for the school year and no one else can use them. I've rented Fruit for all of the years I've been here.

"I'm Yuna Williams and you are?" Yuna asked.

"I'm Phoebe Dail. Nice to meet you, Yuna," Phoebe replied.

"No one is renting Twilight this year," Alyssa said. "You probably could get him if you wanted to."

"Really, that's cool. I'll think about it, but I don't really like his name," she responded.

"Me neither," Alyssa replied. "I hate anything Twilight related." Twilight snorted into Phoebe's hand.

"He says you can call him Twi for short," Yuna relayed the message to Phoebe, who nodded. She gave Twi a big hug. By this time, the rest of our group was off the chariot.

Olivia gave us a quick wave before bouncing off to look for her friend, Katlyn. Violet and Rain nodded in our direction before going off toward the direction of the building. Jordan and Xavier stayed with us.

"We going to be late for the assembly and Principal Chase will not be happy," Xavier said, interrupting our conversation. Boy, he has a habit of doing that.

I nodded and beckoned for Phoebe, Yuna, Alyssa, Laine, Jordan, and Xavier to follow. We wound our way through the school to the assembly hall in the back.

When we arrived, the hall was filled to the bursting with noisy students greeting friends and teachers trying restore order. Principal Chase stood on the stage in the front of the hall, her gray eyes stormy and her blond hair pulled back in a tight bun.

I smiled as I watched Thalia Grace, the seventh grade homeroom teacher, get swallowed up by the chattering crowd. None of us called her Ms. Grace because it felt awkward calling a sixteen year old girl miss. We all knew that she was immortal, and technically she is 26, but she looked much too young to be addressed like that.

Mr. Jackson strode up on the stage and grabbed the microphone from the principal's hands.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" he yelled into the microphone. Chatter ceased and a silence fell over the hall. One look at Mrs. Chase's face told us that she meant business. We hurried to find seats.

Once we were settled, we looked expectantly at the stage, waiting for her to say something.

"Welcome back, students. I hope you are ready for another exciting term here at the school. Before I start the introduction of the new students, I would like to remind you that pegusi can still be rented and there are ones available," she said primly.

I waited out the news and information that I knew to reach the claiming. After, Phoebe would finally find out who was her godly parent. The tests happened when you applied for the school so all the people here were either gods or demigods. Otherwise, she would've never mentioned the pegasi. I watched carefully as she read the names off of the list she had set on the wooden podium in front of her.

"Let's start with the new eighth graders. Phoebe Dail," she called and Phoebe rose and made her way to the front of the assembly hall. She looked nervous. I smiled at her as she passed me. The principal directed her into a room behind the stage.

"Lila Jennings," A black-haired girl rose from farther in the back. Her eyes were piercingly blue and her face was dotted with freckles. She walked down the aisle, looking as calm as can be. As she disappeared into the back room, Mrs. Chase called out,

"Chris Willis," A tall, pale boy with brown hair and dark blue eyes stood and strode confidently toward the door.

"And now for the new seventh graders, Rosella Dragomir," she called out and a pretty girl rose. Her dirty blond hair was curled and fell halfway down her back and her reflective gray eyes glittered in anticipation. I noticed when she passed me, that her eyes, that had looked gray from a distance, appeared to be faintly pink as she strutted down the aisle in her pink designer clothes.

"Aphrodite," I muttered under my breath.

"Jezebel Harmen," A black-haired girl with silvery gray eyes stood and walked to the door without a backward glance.

"Helena Conta," A blue eyed girl with light brown hair in a braid stood. She had tan skin and looked like the perfect image of an Apollo girl.

"May I introduce the incoming sixth grade? Hiro Ichiro," A scared looking boy with blue-black hair and dark brown eyes rose shakily to his feet. He almost ran for the door as to attract as little attention as possible.

"Michael Brunson, Samantha Harden, and Allison Giorgio," Ah, so now she realizes that this is going to take forever if she does them one by one. I watched a blond haired brown eyed boy rise along with a two girls. One had brown hair and blue eyes. The other had chestnut eyes and dark skin and hair. They strode though the door as she was reading the next set of names.

"Linus Del Toro, Brianna Hill, and Andrew Kendrix," she called and a small dark brown haired boy rose, his dark blue eyes scared. He was soon followed by a gray eyed, chocolate haired girl and a black haired, dark eyed boy with very tan skin. All three looked as if they'd rather be anywhere else.

"Sophia Wilson, Cameron Harris, Rita Nimoy, Eric Hoover," A dark haired, black eyed girl rose along with a green eyed boy with caramel colored hair. They were soon followed by a red headed girl and brown haired blue eyed boy with large cheeks. Principal Chase began to speak again, but I tuned her out and recalled my claiming. I had been eleven like these sixth graders and had felt terrified. I had hated being singled out in front of so many people. I had shakily walked through the door. Behind the door, had been a pale green room with lots of comfy armchairs where you sat and waited until it was your turn.

You were called in alphabetical order so I didn't have to wait long. The claiming itself is pretty boring and you sacrifice some food and sit there for a few minutes for your sign to appear.

My thoughts were interrupted by Jordan giving me a nudge.

"You don't want to miss the claimings," she whispered and I nodded and focused my attention on the big screen in the front of the hall. The screen crackled and the white room appeared. There was no one in it yet.

"Michael Brunson," a voice said from off screen. The blond haired blue eyed boy entered the room. He walked to the center where the plate was and picked it up. His hands were shaking and he nearly dropped the plate as he scraped the food into the open flame. When he had set the plate back down, a glowing pink and black flower appeared above his head.

"Persephone," the voice said and Michael left the room.

"Helena Conta," the tan girl whose hair was braided came in. She repeated Michael's steps and was immediately claimed by Apollo. Go figure.

"Phoebe Dail," Phoebe entered the room. My full attention was on the screen, as was all of my friends'. She scraped the food into the fire and a misty black moon appeared above her head. I gasped.

"Nyx," the voice said, a little uncertainly. Nyx was the goddess of night and she was, quite frankly, pretty darn powerful and, from what I've heard, scary too.

The little Linus Del Toro became son of Zeus, the mighty king of the gods. The Rosella chic was claimed by Aphrodite and the dark haired Allison girl was claimed by Iris, Laine had another sister. Samantha Harden was soon claimed by Janus.

"Jezebel Harmen," the voice said and the black haired, silvery eyed girl walked in. She brimmed with confidence and scraped her food into the brazier. Another image of a gloomy moon appeared. Now we had two daughters of Nyx.

I was shocked. She doesn't normally have kids and if she does they are powerful. I turned my attention back to the screen in time to see Cameron Harris be claimed by Demeter followed by Brianna Hill by Dionysus. Soon, Eric Hoover was claimed by Hypnos and Hiro Ichiro became son of Janus.

Lila Jennings became the third daughter of Nyx. The hall was shocked and dead silent. Not one, not two, but three daughters of Nyx, three daughters of the night.

The little boy, Andrew, became a son of Hades. He looked at little scared about Hades being his father.

Rita Nimoy was claimed by Hephaestus and she was followed by Chris Willis, who became a son of Ares. The last claiming was of Sophia Wilson who became a daughter of Morpheus. By that time, my eyes were sore and dry and all I wanted to do was go to sleep, but I had my duties to attend to.

I weaved quickly through the mass of people before me and exited the hall. I ran for the lobby. When I arrived, two girls were leaning against the wall, waiting.

The one on the left had blond hair with a purple streak in it and piercing stormy gray eyes. The one on the right had golden hair streaked with light brown. Her eyes were bright blue with a hint of gold.

"What took you so long?" The blue-eyed one asked with a smirk.

"Hey! I wasn't that late, Cassie," I frowned at her.

"She's just teasing you, Kris," the gray-eyed one said.

"I got that. I was playing along, Jazzy," I addressed my half-sister, Jasmine, with a smile. We heard voices echoing from down the corridor.

"Brace yourself, Cassandra. They're approaching," I teased and she slumped against the wall with a sigh.

"If you hate it so much, then why did you sign up?" I asked her.

"I felt obliged to because no one else wanted the job," I grinned at her. She was being a little over-dramatic. Being a tour guide wasn't all that bad.

**A/N: The tours will be in the next chapter. Please review and let me know if I portrayed your character correctly. REVIEW! **


	4. Tour Guides

**A/N: Chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. I had writer's block.**

**Please read my notice at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4:**

Cassie groaned silently as the newbies rounded the corner. Some of them looked scared while others looked totally confident. At their head was Mr. Solace. He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, a list.

"Phoebe Dail, Andrew Kendrix, Rosella Dragomir, Jezebel Harmen, and Helena Conta, you have Kristina Henderson," he said. I gave a jaunty wave as they strode over to join me.

"Samantha Harden, Hiro Ichiro, Brianna Hill, Linus Del Toro, Sophia Wilson, and Eric Hoover, you have Cassandra Gruber," he stated and the four of them walked over to her. I stifled a laugh. Of course she would get all younger ones.

"Call me Cassie," she mumbled. Mr. Solace glared at her probably for her lack of enthusiasm, but continued to read.

"That leaves Allison Giorgio, Lila Jennings, Michael Brunson, Cameron Harris, Rita Nimoy, and Chris Willis with Jasmine Spears," Jazzy nodded. Mr. Solace handed each of us a paper and walked off without a backward glance.

"Umm... ok then," I said awkwardly. "I'm Kristina but call me Kris. That's Cassandra, call her Cassie, and that's Jasmine, call her Jazzy," I pointed to each of them in turn. All of the kids nodded, expect for tall brown haired boy, who I recognized as Chris. He was staring into space. I sighed and gave my fingers a light snap. He started and turned red, looking at his feet. I smirked.

"All right troops, let's move out!" Cassie yelled at the top her lungs. All of her kids looked terrified. I gave a sly grin.

"Don't kill any of them, Cassie," I snickered at their expressions before giving them a 'just kidding' face. I marched away my tour group in tow.

"Okay, introductions," I gestured around the circle. The pretty girl with dirty blond hair in neat curls down her back introduced herself as Rosella and the black haired, gray eyed girl was Jezebel or Jez. The Apollo girl with the braid was Helena. The little dark haired boy was Andrew or Drew. Phoebe introduced herself to the group. I decided not to have them play the name game because this was such a small group.

Plus all the kids hate it.

"Ok," I said, clapping my hands together, "Let's get this show on the road." I indicated for them to follow. We strolled out of the lobby into the main hall of the school.

The 6th grade lockers were on either side of the first hallway and farther down the hall where it spilt into the crossing halls, were the 7th and 8th grade lockers. I fished the paper out of my pocket.

"Here are you locker assignments," I said, reading over the paper. "Helena, you're number 21, Rosella, you are number 23, and, Jez… you are number 25. You all have lockers in a row." I saw they looked pretty excited when I showed them their three bottom lockers. After I got them set, I read off the next three people.

"Hiro, you're number 43 and Drew, you are number 45. Number is 13 is Phoebe," I smiled, Phoebe's locker is right near mine, number 17. I left them putting their stuff in and organizing their things. I strode over to my locker to dumb my backpack.

I had a bottom locker, which I liked because, well, I really wasn't that tall. I tucked a piece of my blond hair behind my ear and examined the empty space that was my locker. Boy did it look neat. I knew it would stay that way very long. I had a bad habit of messing it up within a few days. I'll have to hire the Aphrodite cabin to do it for me.

Wait, scratch that. If I let them do it, the whole place will smell of perfume.

I glanced over at Phoebe who was unloading, or should I say shoving, all of her school stuff into her locker. I crept over to watch this production. She had her bag slung on her front while she dug out book after book and piled them messily in her locker.

"It helps to not jumble them," I said with a giggle. "You'd fit a lot more if you organized them." She was startled for a second, before mumbling something about fixing it later. I sighed and proceeded to shove my entire backpack in my locker without unloading it. She looked at me queerly, but I shrugged.

"Saves a ton of time," I said in reply to her look. She shrugged and I went to check on all the others.

Rosella, Jez, and Helena were helping each other out with organizing and decorating. It was obvious they knew each other from somewhere. Hiro seemed to be done because he was sitting on the ground staring off into space.

The only one having a problem was Drew who was having trouble getting the pile he had arranged his stuff in to stay upright. I walked over to him and put my hand on top of it to prevent another fall. I picked up a few things off the top and began to unload his locker again.

He protested, but I ignored him. When everything was out, I began to neatly stack everything in his locker. This time when I removed my hand, everything stayed still and didn't collapse. He smiled up at me and I tousled his dark hair.

I jumped when I heard a loud bang. I realized it was Phoebe closing her locker door. I snickered as I heard a crash from inside it. Phoebe slumped against the locker with a sigh.

"You'll have time to err… fix it later," I said and gestured for Rosella, Jez, and Helena to get up and follow. Phoebe looked forlornly at her locker and followed me. We strolled down the hall until we reached a group of classrooms.

"The two classrooms nearest to the assembly hall are the English, grammar, language, and vocabulary classrooms. The ones in closer to us are the science classrooms. There are two classrooms for every class except for art, fighting, and the classes that are outside.

"We have outdoor classes?" Drew asked me.

"Yeah, they're pretty awesome," I replied with a smile.

"Cool," he murmured under his breath. I continued to show them where the math and art were located. We headed over to one of my favorite parts of the school. When I reached the door, I spun around.

"This room is pretty cool, but don't touch anything yet though," I said as I pulled open the door. They all peered into the blackness. There were no windows in this room and only one dim light. I flicked the switch and everyone gasped.

The walls were a pale cream and the floor was sturdy hardwood. But that wasn't the most amazing part. All along the walls and down the long room were weapons. Every weapon you could ever imagine; swords, spears, daggers, and knifes. We all filed in and I turned to face them with a smile on my face.

"Ok, eventually you will all get a weapon, but we need to know which one to give you, so you have to be tested," I smiled and walked back out again. The other seemed disappointed and were reluctant to leave.

"Hurry up! We have to see my favorite part," I said with a smile. Phoebe trotted up beside me along with Drew. Helena, Rosella, and Jez hung a little behind me as we approached the stairwell. We made good pace up the stairs.

When I pushed open the door at the top, everyone's jaws dropped.

And they thought the weapon room was cool.

"Oh. My…" Helena began.

"Gosh," Rosella finished.

"Wow," Jez added in a whisper.

**A/N: CLIFFY! I have a couple things to ask of those of you who submitted a character. **

**1. If your character has a nickname, please tell who has the nickname and what their nickname is in a review or PM.**

**So far I have: **

**Kristina –Kris,**

**Elaina –Laine, **

**Jezebel –Jez, **

**Cassandra –Cassie, **

**Andrew –Drew, **

**Jasmine –Jazzy**

**Violet –Vi**

**Misty –Mist**

**If you don't like the nickname I gave your character review or PM me a new one or tell me no nickname. If you don't respond, I'll assume you're okay with the names I have given them or that I'm allowed to choose their nickname.**

**2. This random but what is your character's favorite color, backpack color, and do they prefer a pen or a pencil? If pen, what color?**

**3. Some may have told me already, but what weapon does your character use?**

**4. If your character wants to rent-a-pegasus, please tell me in a review or PM using this form. Not everyone's will show up, but I want that option to be available. **

**Pegasus:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Young or Old:**

**Mane Color:**

**Body Color:**

**Wings Color:**

**Any Markings:**

**Nice or Mean to people:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Belongs to: **

**Example:**

**Name: Fruit**

**Gender: Female**

**Young or Old: Young**

**Mane Color: Chestnut**

**Body Color: Chestnut**

**Wings Color: Chestnut**

**Any Markings: A white stripe down her face and one white stocking on her rear right leg**

**Nice or Mean to people: Nice**

**Five word to describe their personality: Quiet, Obedient, Happy, Curious, and Lovable **

**Likes: oats, hay, sleeping, flying, being outside, Kris**

**Dislikes: When people other than Kris touch her nose, flies, being cooped up**

**Belongs to: Kristina**

**I need all of that information ASAP. Hope you liked it. Thanks and review please!**

**~Sunny**


	5. The Arena

**A/N: Chapter Five!**

**New characters-**

**1. Jessica McCoy ~Miss. Seaweed Brain**

**2. Alice Sterling ~Alexa159 **

**3. Dylan Canton **

**Not many but its necessary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO nor will I ever so this is my 'all-chapter' disclaimer. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 5: **

I smiled at their awed expressions, remembering my face when I had first walked in this huge place. The ceiling was domed and it was made entirely out of glass panels, letting in lots of natural light. The glass shimmered in the bright sunlight.

It was about the size of the whole downstairs without the walls. The ground was covered with tan dust. Some places for sparring had rubber mats to cushion falls. 

The dusty ring was rimmed with blue seats, enough to hold the whole school. The outer walls were covered with racks of testing weapons. Along the part of the edge without rubber mats, were dummies. Farthest away from us were five big gates.

"Those gates are used to store monsters that have been subdued. You can fight them whenever but you need experience for some of them," I explained, pointing toward the gates. "We call this place the arena. This is where you will be tested to see what weapon you are best with."

I turned toward the rack to see what weapons were going to be used for testing. I saw two girls arguing on whether a sword was better than a bow.

"…a sword cannot be used as a long range weapon. If you use a sword, you're more likely to be killed," one of them was saying, the black haired one. She had dark eyes and the tips of her hair were bleached white.

"Technically, you could throw a sword. But if you're forced to go short range, a bow is going to do nothing. Zip. Nada," the other one said. She was blonde and her hazel eyes were intense as she glared at the other girl.

"Whoa, come on guys! They're just weapons. You all need to chillax," a male voice said. A boy strode down the aisle through the rows of seats. He scared the heck out of me. I jumped about a foot in the air as his voice echoed around the arena.

His light brown hair was short and his gray-green eyes twinkled mischievously as he approached us. The blonde ignored him.

"He's right, guys. It's not worth it. Jess, can you come help me with sword play. Alice, can you monitor archery," I said, trying to get down to business. They shot one last glare at each other and walked over to the separate stations.

"Come over to sword fighting to see if you're any good," Jess yelled, her blond hair neatly braided down her back. Even after training, daughters of Aphrodite still managed to look good. "It's so much better than archery." I sighed and watched Alice, who was in the midst of putting her hair up, turn and glare at Jessica.

"Dylan," I asked the brown haired boy, "can you show them how to use spears."

"Sure thing," he replied with a smile and I blushed. I turned quickly back to my tour group.

"Helena, you can try archery first. Rose, you can do sword fighting. Jez, why don't you try spears and Phoebe and Drew can try daggers with me," I rambled off. Everyone went to their stations and began.

"Ok," I said to Phoebe and Drew, "I'm not the best dagger person in the world because a staff is my usual weapon, but I can teach you to hold it." We began to throw knives at a target. Neither of them was very good at it. I tried to teach them to lunge with it and to get in close to attack.

Phoebe tripped when she first lunged and Drew almost fell over. His back leg wobbled a bit when he attempted to strike. I blocked it without effort and aimed an easy-to-block slash at his dagger. He parried it, but tumbled to the ground in the process. I laughed as I helped him.

"I don't think daggers are for either of you," I giggled. They both glared at me and I shrugged. "Wait here a second. I need to check on everyone." I went to watch Dylan try to teach Jez to throw spears. She wasn't having any luck. She was sinking under the spear's weight desperately trying to launch it at the target.

Helena was hitting bulls-eye after bulls-eye with the training bow and arrow. Rose seemed to be doing ok at sword fighting, but the sword seemed a little heavy for her.

I strode over to Helena and told her that she could sit down because we already knew what her weapon was going to be. She smiled and went to watch from the seats. I snagged Rose to bring to the dagger station with me and tapped Jez on the shoulder. She spun around.

"Let's try something else," I smirked as she looked relieved. She dropped the spear and fell into pace with me. "Phoebe, you can try spears now and, Drew, why don't you go try a sword." They nodded and ran off. I smiled and began to teach them the basics. They caught on fast and soon they were becoming better than me.

"I like the dagger," Rose said cheerfully. "It's not heavy like a sword."

"Or a spear," Jez piped up, practicing yet another complicated lunge.

"I think you're done. You're both naturals with a dagger." I said exasperatedly. I was getting tired of being beaten by newbies. They smiled happily and ran over to sit with Helena.

Drew wasn't too bad with a sword, so I proclaimed him done. He looked tired from the workout. I walked over to Phoebe at the spears. She had a look of concentration on her face and she hurled the first spear toward the target.

Bulls-eye.

She did it again and again. How on earth can she do that? I can barely throw one of those things and I've been in training for years. I think I know what weapon she gets.

"Wow," I said. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I," she replied, rolling the fourth spear over in her hands.

"I guess we found you a weapon," I smiled. I thanked Jess, Alice, and Dylan for their help and turned to leave.

"I think I'll tag along," Dylan proclaimed, striding over to them. I tried to look nonplussed, but I'm sure my whole group could hear my heart thumping.

"Okay," I replied calmly. I turned my back to him and opened the door to the stairs. A breath of cold air washed over me. They really needed to heat these stairwells.

No one said anything on the way down. All you could hear was the clacking of the shoes against the linoleum. At the bottom, I pulled open the door and held it as my group trooped out.

"Ladies first," Dylan said, grabbing the door. I tried to hide my blush as I walked through the doorway.

"Thanks," I replied coolly, trying to cover up my reaction. The group was waiting and I didn't bother to see if Dylan was with us before tromping down the halls toward the weapons room. At the door, I didn't pause before throwing it open.

Once we were in the long room, I turned to them and spoke.

"Ok. I'm going to do this in alphabetical order to make it easier," I said. "Phoebe, you're first." She walked up to me and followed as I strode up and down the racks of weapons.

"What about that one?" She asked, pointing to a spear sitting on the rack. I lifted it up and weighed it experimentally in my palm. I examined it and the tag tied to it.

"Ok, this tag says it collapses into a smaller form of itself," I read. She nodded. The spear in question was black with white specks on it. Fitting for a daughter of Nyx. I handed it to her and she went over to stand with the others.

"Rose, you're next," I said. She skipped up and, before I could stop her, grabbed a dagger off the shelf. She handed it to me for inspection.

"This dagger belonged to Cleopatra," I stated and handed it back to her. She skipped back over to the others.

"Helena," I called and she walked over, following me as I paced along the shelves, looking for the perfect one.

"Ah ha," I cried, grabbing a bow of the shelf. It was a slim golden bow. I experimentally squeezed the bow and it shrank into a single golden earring. I did the same to the quiver and it became an earring as well.

"The tag says the arrows will never run out and the bow is indestructible," I read. She nodded and put in the earrings. "Jez, you're next." I knew exactly which one to choose for her. Without hesitating, I picked up a necklace with two identical black moon charms.

"These charms become twin daggers and the necklace always returns to you," I stated. Jez looked happy when she skipped over to Rose, who helped her clasp the necklace around her neck.

"Last, but not least, Drew," I said. He trotted over and watched as I paced along the shelves.

"How 'bout this, buddy," Dylan said. I had completely forgotten about him. He was holding a short Stygian ice sword, the perfect 'child of Hades' weapon.

"Cool!" He exclaimed and grabbed the sword. He lunged, with his sword out. "It's not too heavy!"

"Ok then," I said, glad that that was over. "Let's go and see the dorms."

**A/N: Done! Dorm and stuff will be in the next chapter. Sorry about the wait. School's been tough. Hope to update again soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Sun~**


	6. Dorms

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Here's chapter 6. It's nice and long for you, exactly 4,933 words! 15 pages on Microsoft Word!**

**New Characters: **

**1. Kyra Henson (13) ~Sun E. Day**

**2. Stacy Monroe (13) ~teamawesomeness**

**3. Kalli Soho (13) ~i heart manga 89**

**4. Austin Ribbons (13) ~Picking Purple Poppies 13**

**5. Kevin Forrest (12) ~Sun E. Day**

**6. Morgana Harrison (12) ~Hazelnut Pie **

**7. Lexi Davis (13) ~chocolate smart a****

**8. Steven Century (12) ~ Sun E. Day **

**9. Ashley Jones (13) ~ Sun E. Day**

**By the way, I don't own Jeopardy.**

**Chapter 6:**

Once we were out in the fresh air, I relaxed. That tiny room had been getting stuffy, and I really needed to unpack and just chill for a while. 'You're not done yet,' I reminded myself and put a cheery smile on my face.

I held out my hand to halt the group. Jez bumped into Rose, who bumped into Helena, and they all stumbled, creating a domino effect. I bit a laugh.

"Ok, you are to stay on campus at all times because there is a special barrier that surrounds this place; one that doesn't let monsters through. If you leave the boundaries, you're monster food," I said. Dylan snickered at the looks on the newbies' faces.

"Now for the dorms," I rubbed my hands together. "The male gods are on the left side and the female are on the right. We'll start on the male god side so that everyone gets to see most of the dorms. Your bags were dropped off after the claiming." We began to walk over to the Zeus dorm, a tall marble building with Greek columns and brass lighting-engraved doors.

"This is the Zeus dorm. He is the king of the gods and the god of lightning" I explained, waving to Olivia who stood in the doorway. The next dorm was made of low gray sea stone and was imbedded with shells and coral.

"The Poseidon dorm. Poseidon is the god of the sea and earthquakes. These are built after the original models in Camp Half-Blood," I stated, gesturing to the dorm. The next one was Apollo. It looked to be made of gold and it glittered in the sunlight, making it hard to look at directly. My eyes had long since gotten use to it, but it was blinding for all the others expect Helena. She was looking at it directly in awe.

"The Apollo dorm. Apollo is the god of the sun, healing, poetry, music, and prophecy. Helena, this is your new home away from home," she looked at me with bright eyes, apparently happy about the dorm she was placed in. I strode up to the dorm door and knocked.

"Who is it?" a girl's voice asked from inside the dorm.

"It's the pizza man," I replied, not bothering to disguise my voice.

"Oh, hey, Kris. Jake keeps pranking me, so I'm not just letting anyone inside," she replied pulling the door wide and giving me a hug.

"Well, ok then. I have a new camper for you to take care of, Kyra," I told her. Her curly honey blond hair was pulled back in a side ponytail and her hazel eyes were frazzled. Her freckles were even more noticeable after the long summer vacation. She was wearing her school uniform even though she could've changed.

"Which one of you is my half-sibling?" she asked, pointing to my group.

"I am, I think," Helena stepped forward and Kyra pretend to examine her.

"Is she worthy, head councilor Kyra Henson," I asked playfully.

"I believe so. She looks like one of us already," she answered in a pompous British accent.

"I'm glad. She'll fit in well here then," I responded in the same tone. I beckoned Helena up to the door of the dorm and gently pushed her inside. She turned and waved back to Rose and Jez.

I turned and strode back to the group, confident that I was leaving Helena in good hands.

"Let's continue our tour," I said and we walked along the circular path that ringed the school. It was one of many on campus. All around the campus was a network of pathways that took you to different areas of it. I explained this to our group as we approached the Dionysus dorm.

The dorm was a brown wooden house that was overgrown with grape vines, twisting and twining until it appeared that they made the wall, not the wood. Although it wasn't visible from the outside, I knew there was a glistening purple fountain of grape juice, (not wine because they're not old enough) and perfect for partying.

The next dorm was, if possible, the strangest dorm here. It was solid metal, and it was covered on the outside by a strange assortment of gadgets and items that I couldn't name. They probably had a gadget to do anything in the Hephaestus dorm, even homework. The only current members of Hephaestus that I knew were Justin and Joshua, and both of them were a grade younger than me.

After explaining this, we strolled to the next dorm, Ares. This dorm was only slightly better kept than its Camp Half-Blood twin. It was still blinding red and had a boar's head nailed over the door, but the paint wasn't messy and the boar's head was straight. The outer walls had crossed spears on it for decoration.

We continued to walk and we passed the Morpheus dorm. It was dark purple and the sides flashed with different images; dreams of people everywhere, at anytime. Soon, we approached a dark gloomy dorm that was Drew's new home. He looked a little scared of it, and it was pretty creepy at first with walls of dark cold stone and Greek fire torches around the entrance, but he seemed to relax when he saw he wouldn't be alone.

Alice, the black-haired girl from the arena, stood waving to us from the entrance. I walked him up to the entrance, where I could glimpse at black leather furniture and a flat-screen TV. I think Drew will feel right at home.

Alice smiled and invited us inside. I gave Dylan a 'You're in charge, but don't kill anything, please' look and followed Alice and Andrew inside. The walls were a dark gray and the floor was mahogany hardwood. Despite the menacing outer appearance, the inside was rather welcoming.

I noticed a few coat hooks on the walls right beside a couple cubby holes. Only one looked as if it had been used recently. Above it was a silver plague with 'Alice' written on it in elegant scrawl.

Alice knelt down and picked up a small plague on the floor. It had 'Andrew' written on it and it too was silver.

"I had the Hephaestus dorm make it after you were claimed. It's to put above your hook," she said shyly, straightening up and holding it out to Drew. He smiled at her and took it. He stared down at it resting in his hands.

"We can put it up later," Alice said, beckoning us forward to see the rest of the place. The furniture in the spacious main room was black leather and a TV hung on one wall. There was a large sofa in the corner along with a leather chair opposite it. Three doors led out of the room.

The one nearest to the TV led to a tiny, but modern kitchenette with a fridge and microwave, but no stove. The Athena dorm had a stove, but it was probably because we were smart enough not to burn our dorm to the ground.

The one opposite the kitchen led to a big bathroom with enormous shower. Next to it was a door leading upstairs.

"I better go and continue the tour for the rest of them," I explained to Alice. "I need some rest time before dinner." She nodded and beckoned for Drew to follow. He waved and tromped upstairs.

I made my way back out and down the black marble steps, thinking that Drew will have fun here. When I reached the group, they were milling around the fresh lawn. Rose and Jez were gossiping on the grass while Phoebe stared into space.

Dylan was digging his foot into the ground repeatedly, making a deep hole in the neatly trimmed grass. His gray-green eyes were thoughtful.

I clapped my hands together, breaking their stupor. Rose leaped up from the grass and helped Jez to her feet, while Phoebe jumped about a foot in the air.

"Scared ya," I teased and she shook her head. Dylan, on the other hand, didn't seem to have heard my signal and I debated on leaving him there before walking over and asking him,

"You coming?" he nodded, sheepishly trying to kick dirt back into the hole. I smirked and gestured for the group to follow. As we began to walk, the Hypnos dorm came closer. It was shaped like an old-fashioned prairie house with mud walls and a roof of reeds.

From the inside, soft violin music played and the scent of fresh laundry, lavender, and poppies made my eyelids droop.

I increased my pace. I didn't want this group ending up like the last one. They all fell asleep because we walked too close and too slowly past the Hypnos dorm. I had to get their dorm leaders to drag them away.

Smiling at the memory, I turned around to face them and began to walk backwards to make sure they weren't falling asleep. The others seemed to understand my urgency and picked up the pace. Soon, we stood in front of the Hermes dorm.

The Hermes dorm was really quite cool. It didn't look like much on the outside, but when I go in there to tutor 12 year old Kylie, it's amazing. The floors are nice hardwood and the walls are paint-splattered with many different colors. Their kitchen also doesn't have a stove, but I don't blame them.

From the bedroom, there is a fire pole that they slide down when they come downstairs and there is a ladder leading up there along the wall. Also, there is an almost invisible trap door that leads to the 'loot room' where the pranksters hide their stolen goods. On the walls, there is shelf after shelf of joke stuff, so much that, if they wanted to, they could run their own joke shop.

The outside was like a log cabin design and the door was silver. Above the door was a caduceus with two moving snakes on it. The snakes only visit sometimes because they're mostly with Hermes, helping him.

Dylan gave me a salute and waved to the rest of the group and disappeared through the door. After he was gone, I warned,

"Hermes is the god of tricksters, so be wary," I smirked before adding, "If you ever need help with revenge, Athena is there for you." I gestured to myself.

I spun on my heel and began to walk again. The next dorm was the Janus one. It was painted blue and orange with two doors leading inside. One actually led to the interior, but the other led to a room underneath the dorm. That room, from what I've heard is not fun. Both doors were covered with a ton of keyholes and locks.

Suddenly, the door on the right opened and an Asian boy and a brown haired blue eyed girl. They both looked to 11. I remembered that they're names were Hiro and Samantha.

"Hello, I'm Kristina Henderson, daughter of Athena, and you are… Hiro and Samantha, right?" I asked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes," the girl said, "Call me Sam."

"Sure, and call me Kris," I replied. I looked pointedly at the Asian boy, waiting for him to speak. Sam noticed my impatience.

"He doesn't talk much," she said and I nodded before remembering why I had come to talk to them in the first place.

"Oh, did Cassie talk to you about head counselors," I asked her.

"Nope," she replied, popping the 'p.' I sighed and shook my head. She would forget.

"Well since you're the only ones in the Janus dorm, one of you two is the head counselor," I explained and Hiro immediately took a step back.

"I'll be head," Sam exclaimed and Hiro let out a whoosh of breath. I smiled faintly and nodded to her.

"Okay. They're having a meeting in the assembly hall after dinner, they'll announce it don't worry," I told her before adding, "We better be off if we want to reach all the dorms by dinner."

They both nodded and we continued onward. The Hecate dorm was up ahead. The exterior was purple and gray with a weathered pumpkin orange door. The walls did not seem to be solid and they wavered, messing with your vision. Out front of the dorm, there were pumpkins planted around it with lots of Halloween decorations around it, like plastic skeletons and fake black cats. A real black cat purred from the doorstep.

Rose and Jez immediately went to pet the cat, but I held my distance. A girl was leaning against the door frame behind the cat. She had jet black hair and queer purple eyes, that I knew weren't natural.

"His name is Midnight," she said before scratching him underneath the chin. She leaped off the doorstep and came to stand in front of me.

"Oh, hey, Morgana," I said, "This is Phoebe, daughter of Nyx, the black haired girl petting the cat is Jez, also Nyx, and the blond is Rose, Aphrodite's girl." She nodded to Phoebe and the other girls.

"What's it like?... being a daughter of Hecate," Phoebe spoke up for the first time in a while.

"Um…" Morgana struggled for a word.

"Magical!" Alyssa poked her head out the doorway. She wore a pair of dark skinny jeans and converse that had a cartoon strip drawn on them. Her shirt was an old Beatles concert tee and her curly hair was tied back in a messy bun.

"Sure…" Morgana answered. Lyssa shook her head and called back into the dorm.

"LEXI!" she yelled.

"What!" a girl's voice came from inside. The girl came outside and leaned against the door frame. She had black hair that was probably dyed with a purple streak in it. Her dark blue eyes were annoyed as she cocked her head at Lyssa.

"Come meet the newbies," Lyssa replied. Lexi sighed and straightened her leather jacket. Underneath of the jacket, she wore a white tank top. Her jeans were black and so were her converse. She sort of reminded me of Phoebe, wearing mostly black.

"Hi people. I'm Lexi. Bye," she said and turned to re-enter the dorm, but Lyssa caught her.

"No you don't. You've gotta learn their names too," Lyssa scolded. Lexi looked a little shy about being the center of attention, but she covered it up well.

"I'm Rosella, call me Rose," Rose said, not looking up from Midnight.

"I'm Jezebel, call me Jez," Jez waved at Lexi.

"I'm Phoebe, no nickname," Phoebe gave a small smile at Lexi, which she returned.

"I'm Kristina, but you've seen me around," Lexi nodded.

'Yeah, I've seen you, but never really talked to you much," she replied."That's probably 'cause I don't talk much." I cracked a smile and she turned to Lyssa.

"I'm going back inside to finish unpacking, and don't interrupt me again," Lexi stated teasingly, before heading back into the dorm.

"Fine, I won't talk to you until dinner," Alyssa huffed, dramatically turning her back on Lexi's retreating figure and marching back to the pumpkin garden.

"Um…sorry?" Morgana rolled her eyes, "They're not always so…dramatic."

"I understand. They're just kidding around, but I think we need to go now." I answered with a grin. "Rose and Jez come on, and you can't keep the cat!"

"Why not?" Jez fake whined.

"I'm allergic and he belongs to the Hecate cabin," I replied, mock chiding them.

"Fine," Rose pouted overdramatically. I chuckled and turned to Morgana.

"See? We can be that way too." She smiled and shook her head. Waving at us, she turned to go back into the dorm.

I gestured for them to follow me and we headed over to the Nemesis dorm. The dorm was also purple with a slate roof and had huge white and purple columns flanking the doorway. Above the door was a large golden scale, so big I could comfortably sit in one of the sides. The door was white with a purple and black eye engraved into the wood.

As far as I could tell, Kayla, the only current daughter of Nemesis wasn't here.

"This is the Nemesis dorm, goddess of revenge and balance. P.S, don't get on her bad side," I explained but not breaking my stride.

I gritted my teeth and led them over to my least favorite place here. Four words can describe it perfectly; Barbie's pink dream cottage.

It was cottage-shaped with pink siding and a white shingle roof. The window had white shutters and pots of, you guessed it, pink flowers. The white door even had a heart shaped carving and doorknob. I almost gagged at the amount of perfume that wafted of the place.

"Home sweet home, Rose," I muttered and reluctantly approached the door. I knocked once briskly, as if I was avoiding touching the place.

"Yes?" A sickeningly sweet voice simpered and the door swung open to reveal my least favorite person in the world. She had a spray tan, too much makeup, and too little clothes on for this weather.

"New camper, Stacy," I sighed pointedly ignoring the disdainful looks Stacy was giving me.

"Name, age?" she inquired, still gripping the heart-shaped knob in her perfectly manicured nails.

"Rosella Dragomir, age 12," Rose answered. Stacy looked over her neatly curled hair and designer clothes with grudging respect.

"Nice, welcome to Aphrodite's home, goddess of beauty and everything she doesn't possess," Stacy replied, inclining her head toward me. I rolled my eyes at her lame insult.

"Why don't you come on in and bring your…friends too?" she suggested and grasped my forearm in a viselike grip. With the other hand, she fixed her hair sprayed dark waves.

"Sure, I guess, Rose replied, Stacy leaving her no other option. Stacy grabbed Phoebe and hauled us inside.

The style channel blared from the flat screen TV surrounded by pink leopard print sofas. To my right was a door with the contours of a face carved on it and to my left there was a door with the outline of a hanger carved on it.

She dragged me through the face door and inside was five makeup stations, complete with red swivel chairs and movie star lights.

"Ashley! Steven! Jess!" Stacy called, "We have guests!" A clatter came from down the hall and soon a boy and two girls appeared in the makeup room's doorway.

Ashley had white blond hair in a braid down the side of her neck and piercing ice blue eyes. Her skin was porcelain and she had not a freckle on her face. Why is it the mean ones that are so lucky?

Steven had light brown fly away hair that was swept to the side and green eyes with freckles lightly dotting his tan face. He had a reputation as the seventh grade heart throb if seventh graders can have heart throbs. Almost every girl has a crush on him.

I recognized Jess from the arena. She took one look at who Stacy had in her grasp and said,

"I'm not making enemies with an Athena and two Nyx girls, thank you very much. I want to live to see my 14th birthday," I smirked as she swept out of the room. Stacy rolled her eyes and turned to Steven. She puppy pouted and begged,

"Please, for me?" Steven shook his head. "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"Fine, but only the hair styling and no cutting because I do agree with Jess," Steven also had a reputation for being a good hair stylist, and he was the only one who actually listened to you when you told no extremes. Stacy grinned and Ashley clapped her hands together in childish excitement.

"Makeover time!" they screeched in unison.

Ashley took me, Stacy took Phoebe, and Rose had Jez. We were plopped into the cushioned chair and there was no escape for us. I didn't time how long they poked and rearranged our faces, but it defiantly seemed like eternity to me. My hair was gently waved and put half up half down in a sparkly turquoise clip. Phoebe's wavy hair was straightened and was shiny with no ornamentation.

She was dressed in black ripped leggings and a short black mini skirt with a black v-neck tee and camisole. I was dressed in a really tiny pair of jean shorts with frayed edges and was wearing silver heels. My shirt was a turquoise shirt with a ruffle along the neckline and it hung off one shoulder.

Our makeup was heavy, but hers was really Goth. Black eyeliner, black eye shadow, loads of mascara, and black lipstick along with tons of foundation and blush.

My makeup consisted of loads of foundation and so much blush that I looked fake. My eyes looked weird in heavy brownish-black mascara and turquoise eye shadow. My lipstick was bright pink.

By the time they were done, I was about ready to murder them. Phoebe looked prepare to give them a roundhouse kick in the ribs when she saw her Goth wardrobe. Jez was the only one who looked like she was having fun.

She wore a silver flowing shirt and dark skinny jeans and a few little silver clips in her hair. She wore silver converse that Phoebe looked jealous of. She had minimal makeup on, but she actually looked good, unlike Phoebe and me.

I pretty much sprinted out of the place with a quick bye to Rose. I dashed over to the cabin next to the Aphrodite one and pounded on the floral engraved door.

"Vi! Vi!" I yelled, "Help!" I almost fell on my face as a familiar dark haired face opened the door. She wore a black and silver hoodie, jeans ripped to her thighs, purple and black converse, and a silver charm bracelet. She took one look at us and laughed.

"Does this happen every year?" Vi questioned, still chuckling.

"Nope, only when I have an Aphrodite camper. Can we use your sink?" I asked and she nodded exasperatedly. I ran to the bathroom and splashed water all over my face. Immediately, the mascara began to run down, making me look as if I had been sobbing. After my face was makeup free, Phoebe gratefully went in and repeated the process.

Jez was looking around the cabin, content with her makeup job. It was very floral, and I knew Violet hated that, despite being named after a flower. The furniture was all earthy tones and the walls were made of intertwining flowered vines. Everything was brown, pink, black, and green; very suiting for the goddess of springtime.

"So how's life in Persephone land?" I teased her.

"Flowery, as usual. Lauren is always out working with the Demeter cabin, so it's kind of lonely with Misty gone," she replied, speaking of her best friend who had joined the Hunters last year.

"Well, you have Jazzy and Rain," I answered.

"Yeah, but Jazzy has to tutor other people and Rain is always busy, if you know what I mean," she said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Laine is like that. Since, they are like the school messengers, they are always up and going. No wonder they're always so hyper," I mused.

She nodded and Phoebe came out of the bathroom, dressed in her old clothes, the other outfit draped over her arm. I smiled at the relieved look on her face.

"We have to go now, sorry, Vi. I promise to visit some time," I called as I ushered Jez and Phoebe from the cabin.

"Sure," she replied and propped the door open behind me, to let in some fresh air.

I grinned and skipped out into the yard, happy to be rid of all the makeup. I almost fell over, before remembering I was still in heels. I had remained dressed in the clothes though, so I was glad the tour was almost over.

We arrived at the Nyx cabin soon and they stopped and stared at it. The outside was black granite embedded with little shiny black stones. The stones shimmered like the night sky. The roof was a dome that opened to the sky and was a full fledged planetarium.

We went inside the dark wooden door, carved with stars and the moon. Inside, the walls were dark blue with little silver stars all over it. The furniture was black leather with a huge TV sitting on a wall of the room.

The kitchen had black granite countertops and black appliances with a tall glass dining table with black bar stools around it.

Upstairs, the beds were black metal bunks. The comforters on all three beds were different. One was black with silver embroidered designs all over it. Another was midnight blue with silver spirals covering it. The third one was a deep purple that looked metallic.

The other Nyx girl, Lila, I think it was, had already taken the metallic purple bed. Phoebe immediately claimed the black one and Jez looked content with the blue one. Jez and Lila started chatting right away, but Phoebe hung back and continued to just unpack.

I said a quick goodbye to them and eagerly ran, if you call wobbling on your super skinny heels running, out of the house and across the grass to the Athena cabin. It was made of beautiful gray wood and was surrounded by a grove of olive trees. The roof was domed and had a raised marble olive leaves on it. The door was dark wood with an owl carved in it.

Owls were perched on some of the trees, sleeping. One owl hooted as I passed him though. All of the owls had different names and personalities. Since Athena's symbol was an owl, we could each communicate with a specific owl that we chose at the beginning when we got here. They could be used as messenger if need be.

"Come here, Sage," I whistled and he flew over to me. His bright yellow eyes alert. Sage was a Burrowing Owl. His plumage was brown with white speck all over him. His belly was white with brown bars and his beak a greenish color. He hooted again sleepily and closed his eyes. I smiled and set him back up on the tree to let him sleep.

I pushed open the door and slid the silver heels off my aching feet. I walked into the main room where my two half brothers sat on the couch, watching Jeopardy re-runs and trying to get the answer before the contestant did.

The walls of the Athena cabin were a light gray, but you could barely see it through all of the bookshelves that were on the walls. The TV was actually on the smaller size and there was an L-shaped brown sofa, with olive green and gray accent pillows. The coffee table was glass and sat on silver metal legs.

"Hey, Kevin. Hey, Austin," I said to the two boys sitting on the couch. Kevin had dirty blond hair and stormy gray eyes that were narrowed in concentration. Austin had blond hair and gray eyes too, but his eyes were wider and more playful. Sometimes it was hard to forget that Kevin was the twelve year old, not Austin.

"Hi, Kris," they chorused, not glancing away from the Jeopardy. I left the room to hear them both yell "What is Kansas!" I shook my head and smiled.

I trotted into the kitchen. Our kitchen was large and had gray granite counters and silver appliances. The cabinets were chestnut and had silver handles. I reached into the fridge for a juice box and went to sit over at the small chestnut table.

My half-sister, Kalli entered the kitchen, her black hair swinging. She regarded me with her dark blue eyes.

"You're really tired and you want to kick the Aphrodite cabin's butt tomorrow in capture the flag," she observed. I didn't even question who she knew that. Kalli was good at reading people like that. I nodded.

"What did they put you in this time?" she asked. I stood up and showed her my tiny shorts and one-shoulder top.

"This, tons of make-up, and skinny high heels," I groaned. She fought back a laugh.

"Wow, Kris. You're dramatic today," she replied.

"I'm tired," I stated.

"I've realized that," she said, before adding, "Jazzy is upstairs, getting some rest. You might want to too."

I nodded and sleepily walked out of the kitchen, past Austin and Kevin, and up the spiral staircase that led up upstairs. I went over to the bed I had taken for two years now and flopped on it with a sigh.

"Been a long day?" Jazzy's voice came from the bed beside me.

"You have no idea," I replied.

**A/N: DONE! Sorry about the long wait, but I sure hope it was worth it. This was a very, very, very long chapter. Please review and tell me what you think! REVIEW!**


	7. Memories and Barbeque

**A/N: Chapter 7! Please vote on the poll on my profile about the POV switch! I'm really sorry about the delay. I've been busy at camp.**

**New Character:**

**1. Jorge Stone~ Sun E. Day/Stor-E-Phool**

**Chapter 8:**

Kalli woke me up what seemed like a few seconds later, although she assured me that it had been an hour, I still didn't feel well rested. The younger children were exhausting, and so was touring the whole dang campus.

I heard Jazzy groan when Kalli shook her. She sat up reluctantly, looked at me for a minute, and then burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" I grumbled. She just pointed toward the mirror, laughing breathlessly. I walked over in front of it and sighed. She kept laughing. It looked like I had an animal sitting on my head. I picked up my brush and attempted to drag it through my snarled hair.

It only made it worse and the brush got stuck in my hair. By now, Jazzy was doubled over with laughter, and I was seriously mad. All the hairspray the Aphrodite cabin put in my hair had made it stick in the position of my bed head.

I gave up and scraped it back into a messy ponytail on the back of my head. Jazzy and I quickly changed into jeans and hoodies before heading downstairs to meet up with the rest of the cabin. I dejectedly tromped down the stair, unhappy after being awakened. Kevin and Austin were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Kevin had his face in a book, the cover of which I couldn't see. Austin was tapping his foot impatiently and rolled his eyes when he saw Jazzy and me.

"The sleeping beauties have awakened at last," he exclaimed sarcastically and Kalli chuckled. I smirked.

"So we're beauties now?" I asked slyly.

"Sure, if you want to be. I chose the nicest of the sleeping metaphors. I could have called you anything from pigs to dragons," he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Thanks," I replied sardonically. Jazzy shook her head at our antics.

"Let's go eat!" Kalli suggested and opened the door to the cabin. We all walked out in a semi-orderly fashion, as Kalli, our cabin leader, led us across campus.

I turned to Jazzy and asked,

"Is it true that the Hunters are coming here next week?" Jazzy shrugged.

"That's what I heard too, but if they are they'll make the final announcement tonight at the campfire," she mused and I nodded.

"I hope they are coming. It's been a while since I've seen Misty," I responded excitedly.

"And Abigail!" she laughed. I grinned at the mention of the strong-willed nine year old. Well, technically she's eleven but she looks nine and definitely acts nine. She looks all cute and innocent, but call her Abby and you might not live to see tomorrow.

"Have you heard the rumor that the new lieutenant after Thalia stepped down is a mortal?" I asked and she shook her head.

"All I know is that her name is Claire and, from what Misty says, she's really nice," she replied.

"You've been talking to Misty?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, by Iris message. Normally, she'll message me because often I have no idea where they are, but sometimes she'll tell me where they're going next and so I can message her," she explained.

"Do you know where she is now?" I asked excitedly.

"Well, she said they were headed to Florida next two days ago, so I guess that's where they are," she recalled.

"Awesome! What do you say we message her tonight?" I cocked my head sideways.

"Of course, that way, even if they don't announce it tonight, we'll know when they're coming to the school," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure if they are coming because if they're in Florida, it's an awful long way to Nowhere, Pennsylvania," I mused.

"Well, when you travel with a goddess, time is different," she explained. I nodded. We had been so absorbed in talking that I hadn't realized we had reached the pavilion. I stumbled over the steps and Jazzy caught my arm.

"Thanks," I muttered and righted myself before going up the few steps to the tables. The diving pavilion was remarkably similar to the one in Camp Half-Blood, with a stone floor and marble torches lining the edges.

I took a seat in between Austin and Jazzy at the Athena table and watched the cabins file in. The last cabin was Hypnos, as always. The leader, Jorge, stumbled blearily along with the new camper, Eric, in tow. Jorge's black curly hair was super messy and his gray eyes drooped. Eric looked like a chubby angel with round cheeks and curly blond hair and his clear blue eyes. He just looked bored and he didn't appear to have been sleeping.

As soon as they sat down, Mrs. Chase rose and greeted everyone. I tuned her out and watched the naiads and dryads file in from the field. They don't normally attend the school, but they often help the teachers with various favors and such.

I looked around for a few familiar faces and spotted Dea, Rosebud, Ripple, and Mazy. Dea is the dryad of some sort of flower. She is good friends with Olivia, daughter of Zeus, and Katlyn, daughter of Apollo. Rosebud is Dea's best nymph friend. Ripple was the naiad who had helped learn about the school in the first place. She helped me kill my first monster and she found the pamphlet about the school.

It was three years ago back when I was going into 5th grade, Ripple, or Riley as I had known her as before, had been my guardian, like a satyr, only, since after the war, there have been less, so nymphs, water and plant, had been sent out to watch demigods.

I met my first monster, a hellhound that had posed as my next-door neighbor's new dog for a few days. That dog, which they named Mac, was a huge black mastiff that hated me. It always growled when I passed the house on my run every day. I ran with Riley and my best friend, who still is my friend now, Jackie. Jackie and I are farther apart now that we, literally, live in different worlds.

One day, Riley was busy and Jackie was home sick, so I ran alone. My neighbors had let the dog out into the yard with the electric fence, which little did they know had absolutely no effect on the beast.

When I passed, the dog howled and leapt up from the doorstep. I kept running by, but as soon as the dog was up, it bounded across the yard, straight for me. I picked my pace, until I was almost sprinting, but there was no way I could've outrun the now horse-sized dog with glowing red eyes.

Mac easily caught up to me and tackled me. Before I knew what was happening, I was slammed face first into the sidewalk, breaking my nose. The dog's paws rested on my shoulder, its claws digging into my sweaty skin. I could feel it's breath on the back of my exposed neck and my blond hair ruffled with its steady pants. Its paws crushed me as I lay, bleeding on the sidewalk. I turned my head to the side, scraping my cheek on the sidewalk.

"Help!" I had cried hoarsely, my voice cracking. I knew it was no use though. I was as good as dead. As soon as it had caught its breath, he had leaned down with his fangs an inch from my neck, when it whimpered, then melted into shadow around me.

A single silver arrow fell to the ground. If it hadn't been for Riley/Ripple I'd be dead. She had shot the hellhound before it had bitten my neck. I owed her my life. She had fed my ambrosia and took me home. The next morning she had brought me the brochure and explained everything. The brochure read:

_School of Myth_

_Location: Pennsylvania__Disguised as: A cornfield that is haunted. At night, monsters are said to gather around the edges of the field and prowl, looking for victims. This is not far from the truth. At night, the mist is weaker and sometimes mortals see monsters then, when actually there are monsters almost 24/7 around the borders of the school._

_Lodging: Since this is a boarding school, your child will staying in a dorm or house along with his or her half siblings who share the same godly parent as your child. The dorms are equipped with a living room, bedrooms, bathrooms, and, depending on the amount of children, a kitchen__. _

_Students: All of the students are demigods or Hunters of Artemis. Children of the minor gods and goddesses are welcome and new cabins are built when needed._

_Uniforms: White polo and orange and golden brown skirt with golden brown socks and black Mary-Janes for girls. For boys, the uniform consists of a white polo, khakis, a belt, and loafers. The school requires uniforms because they think that the more organized it is, the easier it is to concentrate. The color orange is the Camp Halfblood color and that and golden brown are the school colors._

_Curriculum: Various courses are offered from Math and English to monster fighting and archery this school prepares your child for both camp and the real world.__***Note: Power class is recommended but not required. Please remember to sign your child up for this class as to prevent further injuries due to lack of understanding in the power section. Also, please note that not all children have extreme powers like shadow traveling and lightning. Athena, Hephaestus, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Nemesis have more natural talents. (Please note that in extremely rare cases, Aphrodite children might develop the ability to charm speak and Hephaestus children might have the ability to control fire. Fire is EXTREMELY rare and should be dealt with immediately._

_Extras: Sports are offered as well as clubs. During the fall, basketball, cheerleading, cross country, and chariot races are offered. Monster fighting contests take place at the end of each trimester. Winter sports included ice hockey, dueling clubs, and indoor track. Offered in the spring are soccer, track and field, swimming, and canoe racing._

_Summertime: While school is closed for the summer, the students are welcome to stay on campus if they are having family issues or have nowhere else to go. If you don't have a guardian, please plan on staying over the summer._

_Holiday Trips: For Thanksgiving, Christmas, and Easter, optional family visitation trips are available. Chariots will take your child to and from camp and you can arrange a convenient place for it to land. We recommend that you visit your family at this time, but the school will permit that some students stay behind._

I had showed it to my dad and made plans to attend the next year. A few years ago, the school had offered fifth grade, but after the drop in students, they cut it and just offered 6-8th grade instead.

After graduating the school, you go to train at Camp Half-Blood. Camp is also available for children younger than age eleven who have already attracted monsters, such as children of the Big Three.

That year I attended the school and I have ever since.

Jazzy nudged my shoulder and I realized that we were about to go make our sacrifices. I gave her a silent thank you and stood up, plate of barbeque in hand. I got in the line and slowly filed toward the brazier. I scraped the juiciest rib off my plate and prayed to my mother to help me have an exciting year. Little did I know, I was about to have the most exciting year of my life.

Exciting, but not necessarily good.

**A/N: It's not my best work, but whatever. **

**Okay, I just want to point out that if I change anything about your character, I'm trying to make them better (and occasionally less Mary-Sueish). A couple people have given their character silver, purple, or color-changing eyes, which we all know if not remotely possible. **

**I have changed them to more reasonable color such as wearing contacts for purple eyes, changing silver to grey and having eyes, such as my own, that are like a reflective grey that change shades of grey, green, and blue depending on what I'm wearing. **

**Also, not all daughters of Aphrodite can charm speak and most young kids who haven't done anything are not their godly parent favorite child. I am not going to grant every request to be most special child of the gods and stuff like that, so if I don't include something, that is why.**

**Thanks and please review.**

**~Sunny~ **


	8. Meet the Hunters

**A/N: Chapter 8! I'm super sorry about the really, really, really, really, really long wait. High school is stressful… I've probably lost all of my readers by now but whatever. If anyone is still reading, here it is…**

**New Characters are…**

**1. Claire Marshall ~Sun E. Day**

**2. Faye Davis ~Sun E. Day**

**3. Gail Kingsley ~Sun E. Day**

**4. Sydney Carter ~Sun E. Day**

**5. Misty Aruerl ~InTheDarknessWithNoLight**

**6. Abigail Deer ~Stor-E-Phool**

**I also want to say that my creative vision has kind of changed and if you don't review/haven't reviewed at all, the chances of your character appearing in this story are very slim because I really don't like it when people submit their characters and don't follow the story afterward. Anyways, my ideas are different and *gasp* I actually have a plot other than just people at a school, which can get pretty boring. The story might seem the same for a while, but it'll get more interesting, I promise! **

**Chapter 8:**

After dinner, the cabin slowly walked back, talking animatedly about their goals for the year to come.

"Straight A's isn't a goal, Kev. You'd get them even if you didn't try," Austin was saying. Kevin frowned.

"Well, if you're so smart, why don't you come up with a better goal than perfect grades?" Kevin complained. Austin thought for minute.

"My goal is to finally ask out Ol…I mean the girl I like," He blushed and Jazzy, Kalli, and I smiled. I was obvious the perky daughter of Zeus had caught Austin's eye. If only he had the guts to actually do it…

Once back at the cabin, I lugged my suitcase up the stairs and into the girls' room. The dryads had brought them over from the chariots.

I plopped it down next to my rumpled bed, straightening my green and turquoise spotted white bedspread. I hefted the case onto my bed and

Just as I opened it up and started to unload, Jazzy and Kalli came back from getting bottles of water from the kitchen.

"Think fast," Kalli said, throwing the bottle at my back. I spun around, barely catching the bottle between the tips of my finger.

"Lucky catch," she commented and I grinned, turning back to my unpacking. I took out my neatly folded stacks of uniforms, pajamas, and casual clothes and started to arrange them in the dresser at the foot of my bed.

"Whoa, neat freak alert," Jazzy teased, opening her own drawer to pull out wrinkled pajamas, exposing the mess within. I shook my head at her disorderliness and changed into my own pj's; a tank top and flannel pants.

Kalli pulled her long black hair into a messy ponytail on the back of her head and grabbed her toiletries bag, heading for the bathroom. Jazzy and I continued to unpack.

"Fen gar foo bonna malt fo Tyla," Kalli poked her head out of the bathroom, toothbrush sticking out of her mouth.

"Um… I caught none of that…" I said, confused. Jazzy giggled at my expression.

"She wants to know when you are gonna talk to Dylan," she translated and Kalli nodded vigorously, ducking back into the bathroom to spit.

"Wow, exactly right, Jaz," Kalli noted. "You should be a translator!"

"Yeah, I can see it now; Jasmine Spears, toothbrush translator extraordinaire!" she joked and we all laughed.

"My turn," she said, switching places with Kalli in the bathroom.

"You're avoiding the question, Kris," Kalli realized. I shook my head.

"I don't when or even if I'm ever going to," I said, blushing a little, turning away from Kalli as I spoke. Kalli sighed as I closed the curtains.

"Are we gonna try to contact Misty and the Hunters to see if they are coming or not?" I asked, changing the subject quickly. Kalli shrugged and Jazzy came out of the bathroom.

"I guess so," she answered before adding, "I'm done, by the way."

"Kay," I said. "I'll go after 'cause we need to call soon or not at all. It's getting late."

"Anyone have a drachma?" Kalli asked. I nodded, striding over to my purse lying on my side table. I dug around for a minute before getting my hands on the golden coin. We went into the bathroom and pulled the curtain back from the shower. Jazzy pulled the showerhead out of its holder and switched the setting to mist and held it out in front of her. Kalli turned on the water and within a few minutes a small rainbow had formed.

I threw the drachma into the mist, saying, "O Goddess, please accept my offering. Show me Misty Aruerl, with the Hunters of Artemis, in Florida."

The mist shimmered with a brilliant rainbow and a scene materialized in front of me.

It was of a small beach at nighttime. The waves washed up gently on the sand-covered shoreline and an almost full moon hung overhead. A group of around 6 girls sat talking seriously around a campfire.

A group of Hunters, probably between 8 and 13, all weaving different styles of silver swimsuits, played in the water by the beach.

The message was positioned right behind a girl with brilliant red hair braided neatly down her back. A silver circlet rested on the head. All of the girls wore silvery loose tank tops and jeans shorts with silver and white sneakers. Most of the girls' hair was braided down their backs like the circlet girl, but a few had incredibly short hair, too short to braid.

A girl with long white blond hair and almost black eyes sat facing the message, between a chestnut-haired, dark-eyed girl and a fair blond girl with piercing gray eyes.

The blond nudged the dark-eyed girl's shoulder and nodded toward the Iris message.

Misty smiled and turned toward to an auburn-haired girl of about 12 or 13.

"Milady, may I be excused?" she asked tentatively, inclining her head to us. The auburn-haired girl turned around, her silvery gold eyes examined the three of us. We smiled weakly and waved timidly.

Artemis' stern face relaxed a little when she realized we were Athena's kids. I knew that they were really close friends. She had an amused look in her silvery gold eyes when she turned back to Misty.

"Fifteen minutes, no more, no less," she stated and Misty grinned. As Misty walked further down the beach, the message followed alongside her.

"So, why'd you call so late?" she asked.

"We had a question," Kalli answered.

"Is it true that the Hunters are coming to the school next week?" Jazzy asked. Misty nodded.

"Yeah, Artemis is visiting Olympus, so we are staying there for a week, since you are slightly more inviting than camp," Misty laughed and we smiled. The Hunters and the campers have a long, unfortunate history.

"Hey, is Abigail there?" I asked suddenly. Abigail Deer was the little sister I never had. Stubborn and wild, Abigail hated to be called Abby or anything other than Abigail. She hates boys at least as much as most of the Hunters, maybe more. And despite the basically silver Hunter dress code, Abigail always managed to add something pink.

"Sure, give me a second," Misty said. She rose from her knees before the message and in a flash of silver, she was gone.

We watched as she ran down to the moonlit beach and pulled a small figure along behind as she returned to the message.

Abigail huffed as Misty stopped in front of us. She blew her bangs out of her brown eyes. As expected, she was wearing a pink halter neck cover up dress over her silver bathing suit and she wore one pink flip-flop on her foot, the other back of the beach somewhere.

"Great, you lost my flip-flop! Those were my favorite!" she complained to Misty, looking at her feet. She looked up at us.

"OH! Hey, guys! Guess what, guess what?" Abigail bounced up and down on the balls of her little feet, her flip-flop forgotten. We grinned and shook our heads.

"What?" Jazzy asked. Abigail concentrated and screwed up her face. The air around her shimmered and a traditional Hunter bow and quiver appeared on her back, except these weapons weren't the conventional silver and grey. They were all shiny pink and silver of various shades.

"Artemis finally granted my wish! I drew first blood in our last battle, which, you know, is unusual for me because I normally hide in woods when we fight, but this time I shot an arrow from my hiding place and hit one of the hellhounds we found hunting a few nights ago, so Artemis said she would make my bow pink, just like I'd always wanted it to be! Isn't it so exciting!" Abigail rambled. She would have gone on longer, but when she stopped for air, I interrupted.

"Breathe, Abigail," I laughed and she took an exaggerated breath. We all smiled.

"Oo, oo, they're building sand castles! Talk to you soon, guys," Abigail ran off down the beach, splashing in the tide. Misty laughed and shook her head.

"That is one hyper child," Kalli said with a laugh.

"Misty!" a girl's voice called across the sand. The group of huntresses that had been sitting with Misty before sauntered over.

"Yeah?" she answered them, holding up her index finger in the universal "one second" pose. Misty sauntered over to the group. They held a whispered conversation together. I only caught the words "Micki" and "school." I studied the group.

The one with straight red hair was obliviously the leader. Not only did she wear the circlet, but she practically oozed confidence and leadership. From the artificial light of the Iris message, I could make out freckled, tan skin, a tall, athletic body type, and dark greenish-blue eyes.

A girl with short choppily cut brown hair stood almost directly behind the leader. She had expressive gray-green eyes. She was of an average height with a sturdier build, but she was still slim from a Hunter's life.

The other two girls hung back more in the shadows. I couldn't make out either of their eye colors, but they both appeared fair skinned and seemed slender and fit. One of the girls had long braided blond hair, while the other had medium-length auburn hair which was also braided.

After a small conversation, the group said farewell to Misty and ran off in the direction of the dunes.

"Who are they?" I asked Misty, watching them vanish stealthily over the dunes. "And who is Micki?"

"The redhead is Claire, our lieutenant, and the green-eyed girl with the short hair is Faye, her second. The other two are our best scouts, Gail and Sydney. They are our…alpha group, you could call them," she answered. "Micki is a demigod that we found, per say, on our travels."

"Really?" Jazzy asked. "Is she going to become a Hunter or is she coming to the school?"

"Well, Artemis gave her the offer, but she still isn't sure. She wants to see the school first before she decides," Misty continued.

"Can we meet her?" Kalli asked. Misty shrugged.

"I can ask her," she said. I watched as she set off towards the beach again.

"Do you think she's really a mortal?" Jazzy mused.

"Hmm?" I answered, distracted.

"Claire," she began. "the lieutenant. Do you think she's a mortal?"

"She could be. I couldn't tell. If she is, she has been in the Greek world for a long time," I responded. "She is in Artemis's alpha group, which means she must have some monster skill and knowledge and when the Iris message popped up, it didn't faze her. I've known of demigods that are still surprised by Iris messages."

"You sound like our mother," Kalli smiled. I was about to respond, but Misty was back with another girl trailing along behind her. When this girl reached the pool of light, I saw dark brown, almost black, hair streaked with icy blue pulled back into a high ponytail. She had dark brown eyes and a very tan appearance. She was wearing a pair of ripped jean shorts, a purple tank top, and a pair of silver flip-flops.

"This is Micki," Misty said. Micki gave a small wave.

"Hey," she said.

"Hi," we chorused.

"I'm Kristina, that is Kalli, and that is Jasmine," I pointed to each of us in turn. "But call me Kris."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

"So, I hear you're a demigod," Kalli began conversationally.

"Yep," she said. "And before you ask, no, I don't know my parent, but it's my dad."

"Okay, well, we're also demigods, if you haven't already guessed. I heard you were considering coming to the school," Jazzy started.

"Yeah, I was given the offer to join the Hunters, but I don' think I'm going to. No offense," she looked at Misty. "But I would like to date."

"None taken," Misty smiled. "It's not for everyone."

"Well, I'd definitely recommended the school," I said. "It's lots of fun."

"Cool," Micki said."I can't wait to come and check it out."

Kalli opened her mouth to respond, but the door to our room banged open. Kevin strode in wearing a ratty t-shirt and flannel pants. His hair was messy and his eyes bleary, as if he had just woken up. His glasses were askew on his face.

"Okay, party's over," Kevin said, glaring at us. I glanced back at the digital clock on the dresser. It read 11:59 pm.

"Crap," I said. "I didn't realize it was so late!"

"Sure," Austin said sarcastically. He entered and leaned against the bathroom door frame. "Hi, Misty and…random other girl. Your pals have to go now." He stepped forward and waved his hand through the mist, breaking off the connection and showering us with the spray.

"Party pooper," Jazzy pouted.

"Nah, we just want to sleep," Austin said. "Well, then, good night." He left, gesturing for Kevin to come with him.

After they left, the three of us shut off the shower and the bathroom lights and climbed into our respective beds. Jazzy and Kalli turned off their lamps and were soon sleeping, but I was having trouble falling asleep.

Eventually, I dosed off, but my restlessness only continued in my dreams.

I was in a park in the middle of New York City. I could see the Empire State Building rising in the distance. I was standing at the foot of a calm lake whose black waters rippled lightly in the soft breeze. The park was completely empty, not a soul in sight.

About five feet from me was a new bench sitting at the foot of a huge maple tree. The tree had a number of huge knotholes on it, the largest of which was in the very circle, about the size of a large human face. In fact, it almost appeared to be a scared face staring out at you from the tree.

As I watched, the face-like knothole began to move, switching from scared to angry. Smoke rose from the roots as the maple tree slowly dissolved into ashes and burnt leaves at the feet of a tall figure. This figure was dressed in a suit of magnificent golden armor and had close cut fair hair that gleamed silver in the moonlight. As he looked up from the ground, eerily, as if he knew that I was watching, he met my eyes, his glowing like miniature suns in dark, empty sockets.

In an act of pure insanity, the man threw back his head in a great cackle of laughter as his body began to glow with an incredibly bright, eerie light. Even my dream self knew to look away as he flashed a blinding light and vanished.

I jolted up from my bed, breathing heavily. Cold sweat clung to my forehead. I looked over at the calm form of Jazzy deeply asleep in her bed, debating on whether or not to wake her.

I decided to let her sleep. After all, it was just a dream.

Right?

**A/N: I know it has been like a year since I last updated, and for those guys who are still with me, I thank you a lot. I would really appreciate it if you could review and tell me what you liked or didn't like etc. **


End file.
